


Hanging Out With Auntie Angel Dust

by Twintaileddragon



Series: Here Down in Hell [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor hates this, Babysitting, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Alastor has decided to spoil you for a night but Charlie is unable to babysit as she promised. Much to Alastor's chagrin, he has to rely on Angel Dust.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Here Down in Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Hanging Out With Auntie Angel Dust

"You have my number, call me if you need anything. Make sure all the baby gates are up and locked-"

"Y/n, doll, you're overreacting~" The Spider Demon sang, massaging your shoulders as he walked you to the door. You headed down the stairs, wobbling a bit in your high heels as you met your husband at the bottom of the stairs. The Radio Demon grew nervous to see you struggling in your heels, taking you in his arms as you reached him. He kept you stable but was clearly uneasy. Alastor gave the spider demon an incredulous look. "I won't kill your kid, I promise. You guys go out and have a good time."

"Angel Dust," The Radio Demon warned, "If anything happens to my little biche while we're gone-"

"I'll take good care of the baby! Sheesh! I can be responsible! We're going to have fun."

"Remember, she needs to be in bed by 8." You added. Angel was already shooing you both out of your front door. Alastor was beginning to regret calling Angel but was more concerned with Angel's pushing not knocking you down. When you were put on the stoop, Angel slammed the door. Alastor was about to go back inside and raise hell, but you grabbed his arm. Your smile did calm him down, but he grew concerned for his daughter again. He looked back at the front door. "I think she'll be okay, Alastor-"

"That's our daughter-"

"Angel loves that little girl," You shushed, making the Radio Demon's tail twitch. "He would never do anything to hurt her. She's in good hands." Angel was still leaning against the door and could hear you up until he heard you walking away. He stayed leaning against the door for a second, warm, and fuzzy inside. The Spider demon then retreated upstairs, headed to the baby''s room.

Angel Dust let out an annoyed sigh, one hand flipping through channels and 2 arms cradling the excitable baby. A fourth hand was fiddling with the baby's fluffy ears. She was having a blast, playing with her other ear, and laughing wildly. At least the baby brought a smile to his face.

"You're so fucking cute, BiBi." Angel Dust cooed, "You got your daddy's soft ears, yes you do! Maybe your cuteness can convince your parents to get cable. There’s nothin’ to do in this house." The baby started to dribble, blowing spit bubbles. Angel scratched behind the kid's ears, constantly in awe of the little bundle of joy. "...You’re still crawlin’ and shit… If only you could dance. We’d have a fun little party… but I got an idea.”

* * *

The clink of your wine glasses made you both excited. You and the Radio Demon locked eyes and couldn't bring yourselves to look away. You sipped your wine, wondering to yourself if it was blood or something weird. You wouldn't put it past Alastor to bring you to a restaurant that catered to his unique tastes. The sound of a vibration got your immediate attention. You didn't hesitate to take the phone out of your purse, which scared Alastor.

"Darling-?"

"S-Sorry, I just-"

"Is BiBi okay?" He sounded just as frantic to see you unlock your phone. You looked down and that's when he got confused. You went from worried to snorting as you held back a laugh. You covered your mouth, trying to maintain your composure in this high-class establishment. The Radio Demon blinked a few times, unsure of what to ask first. "...Darling?"

"Oh, they're so cute."

"What in the devil are you looking at?" You turned your phone around to show your husband and his eye twitched almost immediately. His little girl was wearing one of your shirts, oversized on her tiny frame. It looked like a little dress on her. She had many glow stick necklaces on her and around her. She was even chewing on a blue on. Angel was posing in many selfies with the infant, posting them to Voxtagram with various little captions that pissed the Radio Demon off. "...We have to get home-"

"Alastor, they're just fine-"

"What on earth does #GlowBapy mean!?"

"They're just having fun," You glanced at your phone again, seeing that you were tagged in a post. The picture was of your baby's cute little tail and Angel pointing to it. The caption made you grin, calling you out directly. " 'Al has a tail??? Bitch hides it well-"

"I beg your pardon-"

"It's something Angel Dust posted-"

"I don't want our daughter all over the web. She's too young." You just nodded. His concerns were valid. "...but... at least it's harmless so far... Let's get through dinner quickly."

* * *

Alastor entered your home first, fuming the moment he walked in. The house was dark with a dim multicolored glow emanating from the living room. He stomped in, looking for Angel Dust in the dark. He found him. The Spider demon was out cold, the baby asleep on his chest. they were both completely covered in stickers and glowsticks. Alastor softened, his tail wagging at the sight. When you finally entered, you snuggled up to Alastor, watching them sleep.

"...They're so cute."

"I almost feel bad that I was going to kill him."

"...Almost?"

"The option is still on the table, yes." He said with a shrug. You sat on the couch by the snoring spider, poking his fuzzy cheek until he woke up. Angel Dust groaned, swatting you away with one of his hands until he woke up with a slight panic. The first thing he saw was Alastor standing over him in front of the couch. You calmed him though. When he saw you next to him, he grinned. He looked down at the baby on his chest, poking her little cheek while she slept. 

"Hey BiBi," Angel teased, still sounding out of it, "Man, she fell asleep while we were playin' so I took a nap. You're home already?"

"I wanted to get home to my daughter quickly," Alastor grumbled, picking up and cradling his sleeping child. He headed for upstairs immediately, getting the baby to bed where she needed to be. Angel stretched out, popping joints and groaning. 

"Alrighty, she was good. She ate good-"

"Well-"

"Don't do that shit, I'm tired." Angel scoffed. It did get a laugh out of you, which always put a smile on Angel's face. "You've got a cute kid. I took a shitload more pics that I didn't post, I'll send 'em to ya."

"Thanks for sacrificing your night to babysit-"

"Oh, hey, no problem. I love the kid." Angel gave you a side hug as he got up, heading to the door. "So, I'm gonna get out of here before Al realizes that I covered her in a shit load of those temporary tattoos-"

"ANGEL DUST-"

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow." You ushered the Spider Demon out the door, snickering as he left. You fell against the front door as the Radio Demon stormed down,.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to Bookmark the series, not the individual works. That way, you can be notified when I post these little things


End file.
